mariana y sawyer
by edisnotonfire
Summary: mariana y sawyer


En uno de sus múltiples viajes se aventuró a una de las partes más lejanas de América, el hombre había llegado a Uruguay. Playa, negocios, turismo y dinero, ninguna de esas palabras era despreciable a los oídos de Sawyer. Luego de una escena en la playa poniendo en su lugar a un individuo que quería tomar el lugar de donde dos chicas tenían tendidas sos toallas, se había gando la atención y el respeto momentáneo de los presentes. No comprendía mucho porque la había hecho, pero igual, el negocio que lo había llevado allí estaba hecho, su vuelo era en dos días, sólo le quedaba disfrutar.

Estando en un bar tomándose unas copas pensando en que clases de mujeres podría encontrar en ese pequeño paraíso, ve a su lado a esta jovencita que le dice:

ella: Vi lo que hiciste ayer en la playa, eres americano ¿verdad? ¿Cual es tu nombre?

el sonríe y dice: ¿Qué quieres niña? - Lo que hiciste en las playas no fue tanto por las minas ¿No? – Bien, me tienes, una niña lista, si, soy un hombre de acción, y sabes que si no necesitara volver a este país le hubiera roto la cara a ese idiota, ahora tienes tu respuesta, puedes ir a dormir o acariciar a tu gatito. - No me has dicho tu nombre. –Sawyer (con voz queda y cortante). Ella piensa para sus adentros. –Me gustas, creo que estás muy sólo quiero hacerte compañía, mi nombre es Mariana. –Mira no vine al culo del mundo para practicar pedofilia, si hoy te apetece jugar a la familia, no voy a jugar el rol de padre, no me sigas.

Y así dejando dolares americanos en cantidad suficiente para cubrir el costo consumido y tres propinas, salió del establecimiento a la luz del sol. Luego de vagar por allí el no entendía mucho de las movidas de Maldonado. Después de todo, si bien había aprendido algo de español, nunca antes había estado en una cultura fuera de un país anglosajón. Decidió que era momento de hacer algo común en todos lados, pasar tiempo en la playa.

Tras quince minutos de bronceado, decidió meterse al agua y nadar un poco mar adentro, cuando repentinamente, sintió que alguién le aventaba agua en un costado. Son of bitch, who is? Volvió a ver a esa chica del bar, - Hello Sawyer, veo que tan bien te gusta el mar, tenemos cosas en común después de todo. El sonrié sinicamente y dice - ¿Me estás persiguiendo? ¿Es que tus padres no te han alertado sobre perseguir a extraños? – ¿Pero Que decís, mi casa está cerca de aquí? Además he venido con unas amigas, tu podrías ser quien me persigue. –Bien, supongo que estoy de humor y ya que "hemos coincidido tanto este día" ¿Que tal si les doy un paseo?

Y ahí estaba el con tres chicas sudamericanas subidas en una canoa de alquiler, remando incansablemente hasta lo profundo, -Sos tan sexy, ¿Sos amigo de camila?- -De donde vengo soy amigo de todos- -y sobretodo de chicas tan encantadoras como ustedes.- -¿Bob? Un yate se estaba acercando, sólo había un hombre en el. –Pero si es mi amigo Bob. –Eh ¡Sawyer! Subió al barco a saludar e hizo ademán de volver, pero cual sería la sorpresa de las chicas al verse burladas y descubri que no sólo las había dejado, sino que incluso las dejó sin remos en el medio de la nada.

Su último día en Uruguay, cansado, ni siquiera había podido tomar un trago a conformidad y en verdad no podía creer que esa chica le había impedido relajarse un momento en el día. No podía creer que estaba pensando en hacerlo otra vez, hacía un largo tiempo, pero su mente le dijo que era momento para buscar por una prostituta, sabía donde encontrarlas, fue en su coche hasta allá y sólo se detuvo para elegir la que le pareció más atractiva, ya estaba de vuelta en su cuarto de hotel cuando de repente. -¿Dad what are you doing here with that woman?- Era ella, Mariana, ¿Que haces papa, no se suponía que...? Sawyer no dijo una palabra. –No sé quien es esta chica, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto, mira no me debes nada. Y así salió con un portazo.

-Me debes una explicación niña. –Te he estado observando desde que pasaste ese maletín con billetes por la ventanilla del coche a ese hombre cerca de mi casa. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiero ver que hay detrás de tus misterios? ¿Y que puede hacerme sentir tu cuerpo? Vale tu ganas, juguemos este juego, y si me haces sentir bien, tal vez empiece a contarte algunos mis misterios ocultos.

La noche transcurrió con aquello que hubo de transcurrir, había sido magnifico, algo tímida e inexperta era la mina, pero su carne había sido dulce y era algo que ambos habían disfrutado. Ella estaba tendida en la cama, todavía abrazando la porción de la sabana en donde había estado el pecho de Sawyer, pero el no podía permitirse más molestías, ella había tenido suficiente y el no estaba dispuesto a seguir lidiando con esa chica.

Una vez en el avión, sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, era una nota "sabía que irías, pero recuerda contarme tus misterios, no te librarás tan fácilmente." Al final del papelillo un número de teléfono.

-Bien, parece que tendré que cumplir mi parte del trato después de todo. ¡Que chica más interesante, quien sabe si la vuelva a ver!


End file.
